prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Watanabe Harumi
is the protagonist of Cure Sphere, a different kind of Pretty Cure. Harumi is a young artist, who spends a fair share of her leisure time being online. While she is rather shy and introverted in the real life, Harumi is more opened and quite more confident on the internet. While being online, Harumi met a glitch named Nunun 7, who brought her to the hidden online world Cure Sphere. At the Sphere, Harumi was given her PixLock and was turned into a Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . Personality Harumi is an outgoing girl with a shy and introverted personality. Even though she has great thoughts, she usually keeps them for herself as she is afraid of people misunderstanding her intentions. Harumi has the desire to heal the world but can't speak up and prefers to change the world by rising her voice online. While she is calm in real life, Harumi is very confident on the internet and loves to make new friends. She hates seeing people abusing the freedom of the internet but doesn't want to get involved with the issues too much. Harumi can be rather impulsive and is quite paranoid. She has had a hard time to accept that others may have similar ideas as her but by now, she is a lot more opened to different ideas that seem similar. Yet, she almost hates nothing more than art/idea theft. When her art has been stolen, Harumi's emotions went wild between rage and worries. She cried for multiple days and fears nothing more than the thief to return. If it wasn't for her friends, Harumi would have stopped publishing her art online. Appearance Harumi has dark brown colored hair which appears to have a dark red shimmer. She has parts of her short hair tied into two buns. The buns are hold by four pink colored beads each. Harumi has red colored eyes and wears dark blue glasses. In civilian, Harumi wears a violet sweater with purple stripes. She wears a deep purple, black and white checked skirt. Around her hips, she wears a pastel blue colored belt with a pastel blue ribbon in the center of it. Harumi wears brown colored shoes with white socks. During school, Harumi wears the female uniform of the middle school she attends. The winter uniform consists of a white colored shirt with a dark brown tie tied around the neck and a pale yellow colored, short sleeved sweater worn underneath a dark brown blazer. Harumi usually keeps the blazer closed. She wears a brown skirt, bright brown shoes and white stockings. In summer, she doesn't wear the blazer or the sweater. She wears a short sleeved, white colored shirt with brown linings at the sleeves. Harumi's icon on Venus art shows a chibi version of her persona. Her persona has dark red colored hair and has a pair of white colored rabbit ears. A bright pink colored flower is tied into her hair at the height of her left ear. Like Harumi, Hana❀Usagi wears glasses: Her glasses are dark pink colored with hearts attached to the side. Despite being a rabbit, Hana usually shows cat-like expressions. Unless for special occasions, Hana❀Usagi wears a plain red colored dress with a rabbit's tail attached to the back. She wears white boots. When entering the Cure Sphere, Harumi's appearance slightly changes. Unlike in real life, Harumi doesn't wear glasses and her hair appears to be slightly longer than usual. Relationships *'Minowa Daisuke:' Daisuke is Harumi's best friend since childhood, who has always supported Harumi with her art. After elementary school, the two transferred to different schools, which is why they can't interact with each other as much as before anymore. They chat whenever they can. Even today, she and Daisuke show to have a lot in common. *'Himukai Wakana:' Wakana is an old friend of Harumi and Daisuke's who had become a popular netidol in the past years. Wakana, Harumi and Daisuke used to attend the same elementary school. *'Mikoto Lanna:' Lanna is a popular vlogger whom Harumi met when she was trying to fight for her rights as content creator/artist. Even though Lanna is about four years older than Harumi, Lanna and Harumi soon became friends as Lanna felt bad for Harumi being trapped in such a situation. Lanna used her vlogs to help Harumi. *'Shiratori Mika:' Mika is Harumi's classmate and good friend. Mika and Harumi have known each other since they transferred into middle school and have so far been fortunate to end up in the same class. Mika admitted that she has always loved Harumi's artistic skills and dreams to draw like her one day. *'Watanabe Masutaro:' Masutaro is Harumi's father. Masutaro is very supportive towards Harumi. Back when Harumi started to develop interest in drawing, Masutaro was the one to suggest that she'd start drawing digitally and offered to buy her a graphics tablet. Etymology Watanabe - Watanabe is a normal Japanese surname, which comes from meaning "ferry" or "to cross", combined with meaning "boundary". In conclusion, Watanabe could be translated as "crossing the boundary". Harumi - Harumi is a Japanese given name, which could possibly mean "spring beauty". In this case, means "spring", while means "beauty". Cure Lilium - Lilium is the botanic name of lilies, which comes from Latin. Lilium usually describes "true lilies".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilium#Etymology Cure Lilium is Watanabe Harumi's Pretty Cure alter ego, who became a Cure after entering the Cure Sphere. Her Pixel is Nunun 7, a young pixel, and her partner is Cure Sundust. Her and Cure Sundust's Pretty Cure duo is known as . Harumi became Cure Lilium for the first time in episode 03, while her first transformation was in episode 04. Attacks Cure Lilium shows to have the ability to freely create her weapons thanks to the function. With these weapons, Cure Lilium has the ability to attack her enemies or to protect herself or others. In episode 04, Cure Lilium created a sword which she used to fight along side the group named Blue Lions. *'Lilium Space:' Lilium Space is one of Cure Lilium's basic powers. She, just like any other Pretty Cure, can turn an online conflict into a separate online sphere. At the sphere, Cure Lilium faces the cause of the conflict. If Cure Lilium is victorious, the cause will be punished for their actions. Cure Lilium's Lilium Space was first shown in episode 05. It resembles a big flower field. *'Lilium Flower:' Lilium Flower is Cure Lilium's attack, which she can use once she has gained more power. When using the attack, she creates a big, flower-shaped shield in front of her, which can reflect the attack launched at her or her friends. Lilium Flower belongs to the type of attacks which are based on the wielder's strength. Once Lilium gets stronger, the attack will also get stronger. Transformation Harumi can transform into Cure Lilium by activating the function "CurePure Unlock" on her PixLock. When first transforming into Cure Lilium, her transformation is skipped and it's only shown how pixels cover her and change her appearance into the one of her alter ego. Later on, a short transformation sequence is shown when activating the function. In order to transform, Harumi holds her left hand in front of her. She tabs the app's icon with and forms her left hand to a fist. Harumi poses her left arm in front of her chest. The PixLock starts to shine and the cube shaped crystals started to depart from the Lock. The star-shaped crystal starts to hover above her head. A synthesized voice says "Unlock Activated". Then, a pink spell circle appears underneath her feet and Harumi lands on it. The cube shaped crystals start to circle around her. Some impact on her arms and form her armo protectors, others impact on her feet and turn into her boots. Then the spell circle starts to rise and passes Harumi's body. The glow covers her body and her outfit appears. A necklace appears around her neck. Attached to the necklase is the star that previously decorated the PixLock. Finally, her hair changes color and gets styles. After that, the voice calls "Cure Lilium, completed." and Cure Lilium poses with the spell circle behind her. Music Unlike most Pretty Cure characters, Harumi does not have any original character songs provided by her voice actress. Instead, her voice actress had covered original songs of the Pretty Cure franchise: *HEART GOES ON ~Banana❀Usagi Ver.~ (Cover of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'s song HEART GOES ON. A duet of Harumi and Lanna) *☆SHINING STAR☆ (Cure Lilium Ver.) (Cover of Futari wa Pretty Cure's song Shining Star) *LOVE & LOVE (Cure Sphere Ver.) (Cover of HUGtto! Pretty Cure's character insert song. A group song of Harumi, Wakaba and other net idols) *Aile ꕤ Wing ot the 2 of Us (Cover of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, Tategami Aoi's character song. A duet of Harumi and Daisuke) *HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU @ Cytime!! (Cover of HUGtto! Pretty Cure's second ending song. A group song of Harumi, Lanna and Daisuke) Trivia *Harumi's online username is . **Thus Harumi's online signature consists of the name Hana written in English with a flower next to it. "うさぎ" is written over of the "ana" of Hana, put between the intial H and the flower. Rabbit ears are drawn over the うさぎ, while the snout are beneath the Hana. In addition, the date when Harumi finished the picture is added under the snout. *As stated by Harumi, Harumi chose the name "Cure Lilium" because Lilium is the title of her most favorite Manga series. *According to her Venusart profile, Harumi's favorite animals are rabbits. *During her first day as Cure Lilium, she accidently entered Daisuke's computer, catching him playing his favorite game. *Harumi shares the same voice actress with Pafu from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **Interestingly, Harumi keeps a poster of Go! Princess Pretty Cure in her room. References Category:Pink Cures Category:Cure Sphere (Fan Series)